marvel_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowcat (Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde)
Kitty Pryde & Wolverine KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)3-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)4-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Lies)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Lies)4-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Lies)3-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Lies)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)9-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)8-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)7-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)6-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)5-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)4-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)3-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Courage)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Courage)3-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Honor)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)5-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Death)-Spz.gif OgunII-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)-Spz.gif OgunII-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Death)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Honor)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Courage)5-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Courage)4-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Courage)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection11.gif kat-new shadowcat.gif KittyPryde-XMenAlphaFlight(TheGiftpt1)-Spz.gif Shadow and Flame (limited series) Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(CatAndMouse)3-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(CatAndMouse)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)5-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)3-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(Conclusion)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(CatAndMouse)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)4-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)5-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)4-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)5-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)3-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)3-Spz.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DaughterOfTheDragon)2-Spz.gif Classic costume Kat kitty3(1).gif Kat kitty1.gif JR-KittyCollection14.gif JR-KittyCollection13.gif JR-KittyCollection12.gif Blanchett Shadowcat80s.gif Blanchett kittyprydeexcaliburmask.gif Blanchett Kittyprydeexcalibur.gif Bbw Shadowcat.GIF 6-Shadowcat.gif Shadowcat07.gif Shadowcat4.gif Shadowcat02.gif Shadowcat 80s.gif Shadowcat 4.gif Shadowcat (2).gif MP-Shadowcat new.gif LvSkittyt1.gif Kitty Pryde as Shadowcat.gif Kat-kittyblue06.gif Shadowcat-KittyPryde1.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif Shadowcat-KittyPride-Davis.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(WarwolvesOfLondon)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(MyFriendsCallMeBillyTheKid)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(MadripoorKnights)-Spz.gif Shadowcatanlaroza8ht.gif Shadowcat398.gif Shadowcat10.gif Shadowcat09.gif JR-KittyCollection46.gif Shadowcat-Uncanny(Warhunt2)-Spz.gif Lil-Shadie.gif Scottie-KatherinePrydeSdn.png RyanC-Shadowcat-animated-1.gif ABEL_KittyPryde_ShadowcatClassic_1101.PNG Miss_Shell_Kitty_4_zpsqwgfylg0.png Excalibur second costume Shadowcat-Excalibur(OoohhhSiena)-Spz.gif Shadowcat7.gif Shadowcat.gif Shadowcat 5.gif JR-KittyCollection66.gif JR-KittyCollection65.gif Pose-Shadowcat-Spz.gif ABEL_KittyPryde_Excalibur_2nd_1101.PNG kitty pryde.png Excalibur third costume Shadowcat5.gif Shadowcat2.gif Shadowcat Rat.gif Shadowcat 7.gif Gbkitty11.gif Gbkitty10.gif Bbw shadowcat1.GIF Shadowcat-ExcaliburTheSpire-Spz.gif ABEL_KittyPryde_Excalibur_3rd_1101.PNG Miss_Shell_Kitty_5_zpsvohrlqv5.png Excalibur fourth costume Shadowcat6.gif Shadowcat04.gif Shadowcat Micro Hero by AnthonyRobertPrice.jpg Shadowcat 6.gif MP-kitty-166.gif LvSkittyt2.gif Kat-kitty-dec06-02.gif JR-KittyCollection69.gif Shadowcat-ContestOfChampionsII(FinalCut)-Spz.gif kittypryde1c.gif ABEL_KittyPryde_Excalibur_4th_1101.PNG Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAgentOfSHIELD(TheCalling)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAgentOfSHIELD(TheCalling)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAgentOfSHIELD(TheMission)-Spz.gif Shadowcat 8.gif KittyPride-SHIELD.gif JR-KittyCollection71.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeAgentOfSHIELD(TheCalling)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-KittyPrydeAgentOfSHIELD(TheCalling)3-Spz.gif ABEL_KittyPryde_AgentOfShield_1101.PNG Miss_Shell_Kitty_6_zpsqaz4vbh2.png kittypryde3.gif Excalibur fifth costume Kat-kitty.gif JR-KittyCollection22.gif ForKat-BDay07-Kitty1-Spz.gif ABEL_KittyPryde_Excalibur_5th_1101.PNG Miss_Shell_Kitty_7_zpsdkdd9g3c.png X-Men Reload Shadowcat-XMen(EndOfDays)-Spz.gif Shadowcat12 (2).gif Shadowcat 9.gif JR-KittyCollection67.gif Gbkitty2.gif gbkitty1.gif Shadowcat Black Sun-Darksun16.png Shadowcat Black Sun-Darksun17.png ABEL_KittyPryde_XMenReload_1101.PNG X-Treme X-Men Shadowcat 11.gif MP Shadowcat Xtreme 09.gif Kitty 10.png Kat-katya.gif JR-KittyCollection74.gif JR-KittyCollection73.gif kat-xtremeshadowcat-2012_zps9291f76f.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)12-Spz.gif Astonishing X-Men Women of the X-Men (Shadowcat).png Shadowcat GatasombrayLockeed.gif Shadowcat astonish eric.gif Shadowcat 10.gif RyanCShadowcat13.gif MP-AstonishingXMen-Kitty.gif KittyPryde-AstonishingXMen.gif Kittypryde6ca.gif Kittypryde.gif Kittyp10.gif Kitty-ast.gif Kitty1kt6.gif Kitty.png Kat-shadowcat-wayuki.gif JR-KittyCollection75.gif Blanchett Kittypryderedo.gif Blanchett kittyastonishingsword.gif Blanchett Kittyast.gif Astonishing Shadowcat jch12-04-10.gif Af shadowcat Dfist.png Astonishing Kitty Micro Hero by AnthonyRobertPrice.jpg TH-KittyPryde52.gif Shadowcat-Darksun5.png Shadowcat-Darksun4.png Shadowcat-Darksun3.png Shadowcat-ar.png Shadowcat9aq.gif Shadowcat1-ar.png Shadowcat12.gif TH-KittyPryde52.gif Shadowcat-AstonishingXMen-SpzBob.gif Shadowcat-ar.png Shadowcat99.gif Shadowcat9aq.gif CTVS-axmk.gif Blanchett kittypryde2.gif Blanchett kittypryde.gif Blanchett kittyastonishing.gif Axmk.png Shadowcat7-santi.gif kitty_pryde___shadowcat_by_haydnc95-d4xnmpr.png kittypryde2.gif Shadowcat-AstonishingXMen-DRacine2012.gif Shadowcat-Darksun6.png jcv.l.png Blanchett_Kittypryderedoponytail_zps2c7118de.gif micro_shadowcat_and_lockheed__collaboration__by_everydaybattman-d4t7px3.jpg Kitty-1_zps606d1f7b.png Kitty2_zps0006f520.png ABEL_KittyPryde_AstonishingXMen_1101.PNG ABEL_KittyPryde_MarvelNow_1101.PNG shadowcat_by_geekinell.png Shadowcat_KittyPryde_RichB.png Shadowcat-phasing_RichB.png KittyPryde-XMenRegenesis(Untitled)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Deadpool(TheWeddingOfDeadpool)-Spz.gif Back from space Shadowcat-Darksun8.png Shadowcat-Darksun10.png kitty_pryde_containment_suit_by_leokearon-d3h37xs.png Shadowcat-Darksun9.png Kitty5.png Kitty6.png Kitty7.png Kitty8.png The Black Vortex Shadowcatbv12.gif KittyPryde-GuardiansOfTheGalaxyAndXMenBlackVortexOmega(TheBlackVortexChapter13)-Spz.png X-Men: Gold Shadowcat-Darksun36.png Shadowcat-Darksun37.png Shadow13.gif Blanchett_KittyPrydeRessurxion_zpsx2djlhka.gif kitty_p10.png Many other costumes RyanCSprite03 by Lilguyz Archive.gif Sprite-Uncanny(HideNSeek)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(ThePrice)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(WarwolvesOfLondon)-Spz.gif MP-KittyasRachel.gif BRICKS Kitty Excal1 notatts.gif BRICKS Kitty Excal1 jacket.gif BRICKS_Kitty_Excal1.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)4-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection23.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(GhostOfBraddockManor)2-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection60.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(GhostOfBraddockManor)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection59.gif Shadowcat-UncannyAnnual(TheresNoPlaceLikeHome)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection01.gif JR-KittyAsgard.gif Shadowcat-Darksun22.png Shadowcat-ConceptDesign-Spz.gif Micro shadowcat.gif Sprite-Uncanny(HideNSeek)5-Spz.gif Sprite-Uncanny(HideNSeek)4-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection25.gif JR-KittyCollection24.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(SchoolSpirit)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(SchoolSpirit)3-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(SomeoneWillDieForThis)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection17.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(SchoolSpirit)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection16.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(GoblinMorn)3-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection15.gif ForKat-BDay07-Kitty2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(StillCrazyAfterAllTheseYears)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection43.gif JR-KittyCollection38.gif JR-KittyCollection35.gif Kat-kitty-dec06-04.gif JR-KittyCollection36.gif JR-KittyCollection27.gif KittyPryde-Uncanny(RunForYourLife)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection18.gif JR-KittyCollection04.gif KittyPryde-Uncanny(GodSpareTheChild)-Spz.gif Kittyprydeffvsx.png Sprite-ConceptDesign3-Spz.gif Sprite-ConceptDesign2-Spz.gif Kitty-realtime.GIF Shadowcat-Excalibur(GhostOfBraddockManor)3-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection56.gif JR-KittyCollection64.gif JR-KittyCollection63.gif JR-KittyCollection40.gif JR-KittyCollection37.gif Shadowcat-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(Conclusion)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)5-Spz.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)6-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Darksun31.png Kitty-XMenAlphaFlight(Survivors)4-Spz.png Kitty-XMenAlphaFlight(Survivors)3-Spz.gif Kitty-XMenAlphaFlight(Survivors)2-Spz.gif Kitty-XMenAlphaFlight(Survivors)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Darksun32.png Shadowcat-Darksun33.png Shadowcat-Excalibur(GoblinMorn)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(GoblinMorn)2-Spz.gif Kat-kittymagik2.gif JR-KittyCollection49.gif JR-KittyCollection48.gif JR-KittyCollection45.gif JR-KittyCollection39.gif Sprite-Uncanny(RescueMission)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection28.gif Sprite-Uncanny(BeyondTheFarthestStar)-Spz.gif Sprite-Uncanny(GoldRush)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection50.gif Shadowcat-XTreme(GodLovesManKillsIIpt2)-Spz (1).gif JR-KittyCollection70.gif KittyPryde-Nightcrawler(Issue5)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-Uncanny(Issue600)-Spz.gif Sprite-Uncanny(Catacombs)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(TyingTheKnot)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection68.gif JR-KittyCollection51.gif JR-KittyCollection33.gif JR-KittyCollection32.gif JR-KittyCollection19.gif kat-kittyinskirt.gif JR-KittyCollection10.gif Kat-kittyhellion.gif Kat-kitty-dec06-03.gif JR-KittyCollection06.gif Shadowcat-NewMutants(ScaredyCat)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(HomeComfortsOrWhoExplodedTheToilet)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(HomeComfortsOrWhoExplodedTheToilet)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection61.gif JR-KittyCollection62.gif kittyincasualclothesom0.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)8-Spz.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)3-Spz.gif KittyPryde-ColossusBloodlines(Part1)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-WolverineFirstClass(TwoWongs)-Spz.gif Sprite-ConceptDesign-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection29.gif Sprite-Uncanny(BinaryStar)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Wolverine(LogansRun)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection72.gif Shadowcat 17.gif JR-KittyCollection55.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(StillCrazyAfterAllTheseYears)2-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection42.gif JR-KittyCollection41.gif JR-KittyCollection26.gif Sprite-Uncanny(HideNSeek)6-Spz.gif Shadwocat-Xmen (2nd series) 100-Darksun14.png Shadwocat-Xmen (2nd series) 100-Darksun15.png Shadowcat-Darksun28.png KittyElf-XMen(HarkHowTheBells)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-XWomen(XWomen)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(ImpossibleMissions)2-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection57.gif Kat-vampire kitty.gif JR-KittyCollection54.gif JR-KittyCollection52.gif JR-KittyCollection47.gif JR-KittyCollection21.gif Sprite-Uncanny(HideNSeek)2-Spz.gif Sprite-Uncanny(HideNSeek)3-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection20.gif Sprite-Uncanny(CryMutant)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(MadForMadripoor)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(BigFunOnMonsterIsland)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(TakeAWakandaWildSide)2-Spz.gif Shadowcat-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(TakeAWakandaWildSide)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-MarvelIllustrated(TheBoysAndGirlsOfSummer)-Spz.gif Shadowcat-WolverineAndTheXMen(TheGreatestFreakshowOnEarth)-Spz.gif RyanCShadowcat01.gif KittyPryde-ColossusBloodlines(Part1)3-Spz.gif Shadowcat-Darksun23.png Shadowcat-Darksun29.png Shadowcat-Wolverine(BloodWedding)-Spz.gif ForKat-BDay07-Kitty3-Spz.gif Shadowcat01.gif KittyPryde-Uncanny(GodSpareTheChild)2-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection08.gif JR-Kitty-Crosstime.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(Warlord)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection58.gif Shadowcat-Excalibur(ImpossibleMissionsImpossibleMissions)-Spz.gif JR-KittyCollection53.gif TH-KittyPryde48.gif JR-KittyCollection44.gif iaza17888940624100.gif Shadowcat-XMen(EndOfDays)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-ColossusBloodlines(Part1)2-Spz.gif KittyPryde-ColossusBloodlines(Part5)-Spz.gif KittyPryde-XMenRegenesis(Untitled)-Spz.gif KittyLockheed.gif RgAAatI.png Alias Shadowcat3 (1).gif|'Ariel' Sprite-Uncanny(AndTheDeadShallBuryTheLiving)-Spz.gif|'Sprite' Starla10.gif|'Star-Lady' Alternates Shadowcat-GenerationNext(FromTheTop)-Spz.gif|'Age of Apocalypse' Shadowcat-Legacy(AgeOfXChapterOne)2-Spz.gif|'Age of X' Shadowcat-XMenEvolution(StrategyX)-Spz.gif|'X-Men Evolution' Shadowcat-LightningForce-Spz.gif|'Earth-597' Cat-Exiles(HomeAgainTheDreamOfTwoGoodMenpt2)-Spz.gif|'Exiles (Earth-TRN020)' PirateKitty-Uncanny(KittysFairyTaleTheatre)-Spz.gif|'Earth-5311' shadowcatx3anlaroza5dz.gif|'X-Men Films' Blanchett_Kittymux.gif|'Mutant X' Shadowcat-XMenTheEnd2-Spz.gif|'X-Men The End' Shadowcat-UltimateXMen(TheTempestpt4)-Spz.gif|'Ultimate' Shadowcat-WolverineAndTheXMen(Hindsightpt1)-Spz.gif|'Wolverine & the X-Men' Shadowcat-XMenForever(FireOnTheMountains)-Spz.gif|'X-Men Forever' Blanchett_Kittyprydewhatif77.gif|'Age of Xavier' Shadowcat-WhatIf(WhatIfTheXMenStayedInAsgard)-Spz.gif|'Earth-904' Shadowcat-WhatIf(StormHadThePowerOfPhoenix)-Spz.gif|'Earth-9590' Shadowcat-WhatIf(WhatIfXaviersSecretSecondTeamHadSurvived)-Spz.gif|'Earth-98193' Mutant187KatePryde-Uncanny(DaysOfFuturePast)-Spz.gif|'Days of Future Past' Blanchett_Kittyprydelimbo2.gif|'Earth-8280' Blanchett_Kittynocturnetale.gif|'Earth-2182' Shadowcat-XMenMillennialVisions(TheOffspring)2-Spz.gif|'Millennial Visions' Shadowcat-WeaponXDaysOfFutureNow(Part2)-Spz.gif|'Earth-5700' Shadowcat xm misfits-Darksun7.png|'X-Men Misfits' Shadowcat-Uncanny(SeasonOfTheWitchpt1)-Spz.gif|'X-Com' Shadow-Astonishing(Exaltedpt2)-Spz.gif|'Shadow' Shadowcat-Exiles(DownTheRabbitHole)-Spz.gif|'Earth-12' Shadowcat-Darksun18.png|'Zombieverse' KatePryde-AllNewXMen(BattleOfTheAtomChapter2)2-Spz.gif|'Battle of the Atom' Shadowcat-Darksun21.png|'Professor's Secret Service' PhantomCat-SpiderBoyTeamUp(TooManyHeroesTooLittleTime)4-Spz.gif|'Amalgam Universe' Shadowcat-100thAnniversarySpecialXMen(Untitled)-Spz.gif|'100th Anniversary Special: X-Men' Sprite-XMenMillennialVisions(TheRetroMen)-Spz.gif|'Earth-1038' KittyPryde-UncannyXMenAndTheNewTeenTitans(ApokolipsNow)-Spz.gif|'Earth-7642' Sprite-SpidermanAndHisAmazingFriends(TheXMenAdventure)-Spz.gif|'Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends' Shadowcat-Darksun25.png|'Limbo (Battleworld)' Shadowcat-Darksun26.png|'Egyptia (Battleworld)' Shadowcat-XMen(Thrall)-Spz.gif|'X-Men: Thrall' Shadowcat-WhatIf(MagnetoAndProfessorXHadFormedTheXMenTogether)-Spz.gif|'Earth-523004' Shadowcompsognathus-Excalibur(DontDrinkTheWater)-Spz.gif|'Earth-99476' Shadowcat-Unlimited(DayOfJugdement)-Spz.gif|'X-Men Unlimited' Shadowcat-Darksun27.png|'Art Adams Concept' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Paladins Squad Category:X-Treme X-Men Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Excalibur Category:New Mutants Category:Murder Circus Category:The 198 Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants Category:X-Men Gold